


Strupidosaurus-Rex

by Lukenthius



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Author is Fixing the Director's Mistakes, Fix-It of Sorts, I am done with these idiots, Mercenaries, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.A guide for how not to be an idiot.(Basically, I point out all the times the people in the movie were stupid idiots and did dumb stuff)
Kudos: 5





	1. Doors or Walls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening Scene... there was so much wrong with this scene I don't even know how to begin. But let's go with the door.  
> A Door!

Sometime in 2003, 2 years before Jurassic World opens

A team of engineers and architects looked over the plans for the new and improved Jurassic Park, Jurassic World. Not a very big change in name, but enough to distance it from the original failure while still drawing fans and attention.

One of the young techs looked over at one of the papers before her and frowned. "Hey, boss? What's with this bit?"

Her boss hummed in question and walked over, looking at the part she was pointing at. "Oh, that? That's the Mososaurus exhibit."

"Yeah, I get that... but... why does the wall open up into the ocean? Wouldn't letting a live Mososaur into the world be a really bad thing? Those things can get pretty huge. Wouldn't it be a better idea if the wall... you know... was a wall?"

He frowned in thought and tilted his head. "Well, it would create a few issues putting the Mosasaur in the tank."

"Not really. We already have equipment for getting sharks, whales and dolphins into water. We could just make a bigger one of those. Besides, she'll be put in before she's fully grown, right?"

The room stopped for a moment before her boss nodded. "Right. Yes. That's a great point and a good solution. Let's get this back to David's team and get that changed over. Nice work rookie."

And so the wall was built as a solid wall, and not as a giant door.

Many years later, a team was sent to extract a bone sample from the dead Indominus Rex and went over the wall instead of through it, and as such the Mososaurus inside was not able to escape and many surfers, boats and fishermen's lives, as well as the already struggling Whale population, were saved.


	2. Base of Operations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, the opening scene. Storms. Darkness... land full of dinos.  
> They know there are dinos there right?

Late 2016  
Six months after Jurassic World closing.

A small group sat around a table looking over a small docket of papers. It was a strange group, containing a billionaire (Eli Mills), a scientist (Dr Henry Wu), a trained military-tack-team-commander-slash-mercenary (West) and Jack, who was stood at the side of the room, not invited to join the conversation as he wasn't deemed important enough by the others.

Jack was only a probie so he was just here the schlepp for the commander.

But still, he couldn't help but speak up in the face of the ridiculous macho posturing and flexing that was happening with this ridiculous plan. "Permission to speak, sir?"

The commander glared at him over his shoulder but the scientist nodded and waved him over. "Of course, young man. What is it?"

"Well, sir, seems to me it would be easier if instead of shipping in the equipment, setting up the command centre and then having a chopper retrieve the sample, leaving the sub crew in the tank with the doors open for a while, wouldn't it be easier to build the command centre on a small carrier and drive it up next to the exhibit? It would minimise the distance between the chopper and the sample. We could use a chopper that can carry a sub, that way we can chopper the sub over the wall and collect both the sub and the sample at the same time. I mean, we know there's at least one T-Rex on the island, and at least one, if not three Raptors. Plus, we all remember what happened when InGen set up the mobile command centre on the other island. Especially if we are purposefully going in during a storm to avoid being spotted on any radars. If we have all the equipment already set up and ready when we get there then the longest part of the mission would be the sub trying to find the sample. Extraction will only take a few minutes."

His words caused the men to all pause for a moment before turning to each other and beginning to discuss the possibility. The commander shot him a mildly impressed look over his shoulder. Good, he hadn't just lost his job. Being a probie he was more than likely going to be the one left on the ground working the equipment while the others are in Air One. 


	3. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What... Just what?

2015: Jurassic World closes.

Six Months Later (2016 now): The Mosasaur is let out.

2018: The world realises the Mosasaur is out.

Um.....

I don't even know how...


End file.
